1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of optoelectronic modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning plate for retaining optical subassemblies within an optoelectronic transceiver.
2. The Relevant Technology
Modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the SFF MSA, the SFP MSA, and the SFP+ (IPF) MSA specify, among other things, package dimensions for modules. Conformity with an MSA allows a module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. The modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with electronic modules concerns the establishment and maintenance of accurate optical alignment between various optical components. Where optical components within an electronic module are not accurately aligned, optical signals traveling between the optical components may experience interference. This interference can impair the proper operation of the electronic module.
One of the major challenges associated with many modules concern the assembly of the modules. For example, a module generally includes various components that must be secured within the module. Due to limitations in size and space, it can be difficult to secure components accurately and permanently within a module.
Factors such as manufacturing tolerances can cause difficulties in accurately securing the components within the module. Further, the components can be subjected to vibrations, which may cause potential damage to the components of the module resulting in malfunctioning of the module.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.